


A Homecoming Long Overdue

by EnterNameHere



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterNameHere/pseuds/EnterNameHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peace was now restored to the kingdoms of Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla. Having completed their mission, three friends return to their home world with their families. It's a time for truth, whether or not it wants to be faced is the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return

Lucina was lounging on the couch in her parents' country home. Ever since Grima was defeated, her father stayed away from the castle, living with his wife Olivia, his sister Lissa, and his sister's husband Lon'qu. It was a new time of peace in the world, where there was nothing to fight for or against. Even though a year had passed, Lucina was still not entirely embracing of the lifestyle; every day, she would spend an hour or so dicing up a training dummy or sparring with her uncle.

Inigo and Owain had been gone for a few years at this point, and boy, did she miss them. Her brother always tried to look at the bright side of life. Usually it had to do with the beauty of the girl sitting next to him, but at least he tried. Her cousin, well, it was just fun having someone to ridicule every now and again. And, against her better judgement, she missed Severa as well. Sure, she could be a total bitch sometimes, but it was nice having someone speak their mind, however harshly they may do so.

Lucina twirled a pencil idly. It had been a slow day so far. But things were about to pick up speed.

\----------------------

Inigo, Owain and Severa walked along the dirt road, their families by their sides. Their appearances had been restored upon returning from the land of Nohr and Hoshido. Camilla had immediately told Inigo that he looked even more handsome with dark blue hair. Owain almost cried when he noticed his Brand had returned. Severa just shrugged. "I didn't want to keep my red hair anyway," she kept repeating.

They stopped a short distance away from the house. Severa immediately dodged the question she knew was about to be asked. "I'm not knocking."

Inigo and Owain spoke simultaneously. "I'll do it." They immediately started to argue.

"What? Don't be ridiculous."

"I have more immediate family members in that house than you do. I should do it."

"I've known all of my family members longer than you have."

"Seriously, Owain? You're throwing age into this?"

"What if no one's even home? That'd be amusing."

"Not helping, Subaki."

Owain gave in. "Fine. If you want to do it, then go right ahead."

Inigo was slightly taken aback by his cousin's sudden backdown. "Alright then. Here goes nothing."

Inigo walked up to the door, Owain and Severa close behind him. The others politely kept their distance as they waited.

\----------

Lucina heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," she called upstairs as she rolled off of the couch and walked over.

She opened the door and immediately froze at the sight in front of her. A plethora of emotions started to swirl around in her head; confusion , relief, joy. She stood motionless for about thirty seconds until the sound of her father's voice calling out brought her back to reality. "Who's at the door? What's going on?"

A slow smile spread across Lucina's face. "A family reunion."


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo, Owain, and Severa had come home with their respective families. It was time for the parents to meet the spouses and kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* Jesus H. Jimminy Fucking Cricket Christ, exams really take a lot out of you. Sorry for this chapter being relatively jumpy and nonlinear. After exams, I tried to get this in motion, but my mind was drawing all of the blanks. Either way, it's here. Enjoy it as much as you can.

"This is my wife, Lady Camilla."

Lissa raised her eyebrows at Inigo. "'Lady?' You mean she's a royal?"

Lady Camilla stifled a laugh. "Yes and no, really. I gave up my official title when I left Nohr. Though, I suppose I have married a prince, so..."

"You're really Inigo's wife?"

Camilla looked at the exalt quizzically. "Yes, milord. Why do you-"

"You married Inigo."

Camilla was starting to get irritated. "Yes, I did. Wh-"

"Inigo, the most shameless flirt in all of existence, managed t-"

"Oh, shut up, Dad!" Inigo laughed as he lightly hit Chrom in the arm. "You don't have to rub it in!"

Chrom chuckled as he patted his son in the back. "I know, I know. Can't a father have his fun?"

"Yeah, well, Gerome and Brady are gonna be pissed when they find out you made that joke first," Inigo said as he motioned to Soleil to join them. "And this is my daughter, Soleil."

Olivia's eyes widened as her new granddaughter smiled awkwardly and weakly waved. "H-hi."

Olivia was flabbergasted. "You- wha- Inigo, you were only gone for a few years! How do you already have a daughter who looks to be about nineteen?!"

Soleil turned beet-red as she fiddled nervously with her lilac hair. "...Long story, really."

Chrom was much more collected than his wife. He smiled welcomingly at Soleil. "I'm not even forty and I already have a granddaughter. Let me guess: more time travel."

Camilla shook her head. "Close. In Nohr and Hoshido, there are portals that lead to regions known as Deeprealms, in which time flows about eighty times faster than the 'real world.'"

Subaki snorted. "Please. I heard the air quotes."

Lon'qu immediately stared down the Hoshidan pegasus knight. "And you are?"

Subaki bowed low, unaffected by Lon'qu's gaze. "Subaki, husband of Sele-" He caught himself. "Husband of Severa, at your services, milord. Expect perfection and you shall receive nothing less."

Ophelia muttered under her breath, "Except for perfect flow of speech, apparently."

Orochi glared at her daughter. "Dear, please be polite. We're meeting your father's family, after all."

Ophelia kicked the ground lightly. "So you're hindering my ability to speak? Chosen ones must always speak their mind, Mother."

Lissa chuckled at the girl's mannerisms. "'Chosen ones'? Yeesh, you're starting to sound like Owain."

"Well, that makes sense. I am his daughter, after all."

Lissa laughed aloud. "Why am I not surprised? What's your name, granddaughter?" She faltered for a moment. "'Granddaughter.' That's going to take some getting used to."

Ophelia grinned as she did a mix between a bow and a curtsy. "Ophelia Dusk, daughter of the great Odi-Owain Dark, at your service!"

Caeldori took the opportunity to ridicule Ophelia. "What, so my father isn't allowed to accidentally stumble over Severa's old name but you're allowed to stumble over Owain's? You should add a subtitle for yourself: 'Ophelia Dusk: Master Hypocrite!'"

Lucina only then noticed the red-haired pegasus knight standing by Severa. "Missus Cordelia? What are you doing here?"

It took a few seconds for Caeldori to realize that Lucina was addressing her. "Cordelia? Sorry, you must be thinking of someone else. My name is Caeldori. I'm Severa's daughter."

Chrom spoke for everyone when he said, "You could have fooled me. You look exactly like her mother."

Caeldori could not suppress a giggle. "Yes, so I've heard. Many times." She gave her mother an annoyed look. "MANY times."

Chrom clapped his hands together. "Well, either way, welcome all the same! There isn't exactly a plan for this, but we'll get a meal together. It is a homecoming, after all!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a heads up, I'm planning on starting a new work before continuing "Lost in Thoughts, But Never Alone." I'll have a sneak peek for you all shortly, but until then, please feel free to give constructive criticism and ideas for custom supports. Every bit helps!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just another little idea that popped into my mind one day. Don't worry, I'll continue "Lost in Thoughts, But Never Alone" some other time. But for a few more chapters of this and a few more custom supports (and once I figure out a less awkward way of writing the entirety of Silas's chapter), enjoy yourselves. And remember, constructive criticism is not only allowed, but is heavily encouraged.


End file.
